


[Коллаж] Иней одновременно порох

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), ni_a_pteros



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Historical RPF, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Collage, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Horror, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Работа вдохновлена мини  «Крестник» из серии «По ту сторону»
Relationships: подразумевается Сергей Баранов/Сергей Муравьев-Апостол
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Визуал низкого рейтинга





	[Коллаж] Иней одновременно порох

**Author's Note:**

> Сет из двух коллажей  
>  **Размер:** 1000 х 750рх

  
  


  
  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/9f/a7/7mirbQKi_o.jpg)  
  
  



End file.
